Hogwarts' Guards
by NarutoUchihaSasuke
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore hires shinobi to guard the school. See how his fourth year goes and will the shinobi protect the school or will they just bring more trouble. See how the school year will go and will the shinobi be able to protect not only the school but also their favourite blonde shinobi. Rated M, language,violence REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry I haven't been active in almost a year but a lot has been going on and I'm starting my final year so I haven't got much time to do anything anymore but I promise to try and update this story as much as I can. I am starting a new so this is going to be the story that I will continue to update until I finally finish it.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the character, except for the storyline.**

 **IMPORTANT - So I have decided to rewrite this story so it will take a few days but I will leave this story up for now and then I will tell you all when the rewrite is up so I hope you enjoy it but the rewrite will be better.**

* * *

 **Fox - Naruto**

 **Deer - SHikamaru**

 **Slug - Sakura**

 **Cat - Hinata**

 **Ghost - Sai**

 **Hawk - Neji**

 **Dove - Ino**

 **Dragon - TenTen**

 **Turtle - Lee**

 **Dog - Kiba**

 **Racoon - Gaara**

 **Now I hope you enjoy and please review to give me ideas and tell me how to improve.**

* * *

Tsunade sat in the Hokage's office looking at the slightly crinkled letter on her lap,

 _Dear Hokage,_

 _I am the Headmaster of the school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was hoping that you could send some of your best shinobi to assist in protecting the school for a year. We are holding a tournament but unfortunately there are wizards who don't like the idea and will try anything to stop it from happening and break the truce between our schools. I hope for an answer by the end of the week as the school year starts in two weeks' time, also I will send I big payment for your services as a sign of gratitude._

 _From Albus Dumbledore._

Tsunade signed, thinking about how many shinobi she would send and how she would be able to send them for the whole year seeing as there was so much going on in her village at the moment. She sighed again before picking up a quill and dipping it into the ink pot and putting the quill to the parchment, she wrote a quick reply before sending it off with the owl that had brought it, "Shizune get ANBU teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 and tell them to come here as soon as possible." Tsunade said to her black haired assistant standing slightly to her left, "straight away Lady Tsunade," Shizune replied before rushing out of the office and getting to the task at hand.

(1 hour later)

Ten ANBU ninja stood in front of Tsunade, their ANBU uniforms in pristine condition, their cloaks folded neatly in their arms and their ANBU masks were perched on top of their heads. "Why are we here Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion, his bangs slightly covering the top of his eyes, "Well the ten of you are going to go on a yearlong mission to protect a school in another dimension which teaches children how to use magic." Tsunade replied as she put her hands together and placed her chin on them and looked at the ten people stood in front of her. "But what about Choji and Shino, shouldn't a few of us stay here and make sure they make a full recovery?" Ino asked, her eyes slightly wide as she worried about her teammate, "They will be fine and once they make a full recovery they will join you and help you protect the school. Also another person will be joining you and helping you with your mission." Tsunade said, "Who will be joining us Lady Hokage?" Neji Hyuuga asked, "The Kazekage, Gaara," she replied and as soon as she said that there was a swirl of sand, the grains slowly getting bigger as they clumped together and the whispering sound of sand moving against the floor and flowing in the air and then once it had disappeared Gaara was stood there, his large sandy brown gourd placed on his back and his turquoise eyes swept over them all before landing on Naruto and he gave him one of his rare smiles, which Naruto happily returned, before turning towards the Hokage.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, am I late?" Gaara asked politely before Tsunade shook her head smiling and said, "No actually you are just on time the head teacher will be here any minute, oh and before I forget here is your mask Gaara, now put them on before he sees your faces and do not take them off unless you are alone and if you decide that they should see your faces then you will wait until you have spent at least three months there." "Hai," they all replied before putting their animal designed masks on and waited until Dumbledore finally arrived.

"Hello, I have come to take the shinobi with me back to my school and don't worry Lady Hokage I will take perfectly good care of them." Dumbledore said and Tsunade, being able to speak English replied, "Thank you, maybe you could cast a spell that allows them to be able to speak and understand English," Dumbledore nodded before pulling out a wooden stick, which had beautiful markings along it, creating patterns along the length. The others automatically knew that this was what wizards used to create jutsus, or in the wizarding dimensions, spells and he started saying a few words, "There now you should be able to understand me and be able to speak our language." He said. "Thank you and now I would like to introduce you to your guards. This is Fox, who will be the Captain, Deer, the strategist and also second in command, Slug, one of the medics, Dove, who is also a medic, Cat, who is a tracker and a medic, Hawk, who is a tracker and third in command, Dog, who is a tracker, Turtle, who is the best at hand to hand combat, Ghost, who is also trained in hand to hand combat and a few other things, Dragon, who is best at long distance attacks and finally Racoon, who is also best at long distance attacks. There will also be two more shinobi joining you shortly but they are recovering from a recent mission at the moment." Tsunade replied and each time their name was said they bowed politely to show respect and finally Dumbledore nodded, "Well now that that is out of the way we can finally get going," he then pulled something out of his pocket, "Now everyone put a hand on this and keep hold, we will be setting off shortly." Dumbledore said and one by one they put a hand on the object, which looked suspiciously like a worn out leather boot, "Be careful, and remember I want a monthly report and if any of you come back in more than one piece, I will kill you." Tsunade said, a stern look set on her place and then in Japanese she quickly said, "And make sure you protect Fox in case anything happens." They all nodded, vowing to do their duties to protect their comrade and friend, before feeling a tug in their stomachs, which was slightly unnerving an then they were gone in a swirl.

Tsunade sighed and sat back down in her chair, slouching, "Shizune get me some sake!" She shouted before looking at all of the paperwork consuming her desk and she sighed again, realizing how late she was going to be in her office, not getting the sleep she desperately needed.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this and I promise I will try to update whenever I can but please tell me how to improve, I am always up for advise.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two for you and wow so many people reading it already, thank you so much. I hope I did a good job and I know this chapter isn't as long but I had to go out so please tell me how to improve I would really like feedback.**

 **I forgot to mention but when the text is in italics it is either the character speaking in Japanese or a charter thinking.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the character, just the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once the pull in their chests stopped the shinobi took a moment to gather their surroundings and once they were able to keep steady on their feet they looked around the room to see four middle aged people looking at them, two of them had bright ginger hair, the woman looked lively and her clothes were bright but at the same time she looked slightly nervous. The second ginger haired person was male, he was tall and his clothes were also colourful, then there was another man with brown dishevelled hair and he was wearing a green jacket with a black dress shirt and black jeans. Finally there was a man with shoulder length black hair, he was wearing a black jacket with a black dress shirt and black denim jeans on, his face looked worn out, he had stubble on his chin and his eyes drooped a bit as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. Lastly Dumbledore moved away from the shinobi and stood next to the man with the brown hair and green jacket, "Molly these are the guards I was talking about earlier on, they will be staying here until the school year starts, seeing as they have nowhere else to go." Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face, before looking at the guards, "I will have to take my leave now but I will be seeing you again once you arrive at the school." He said and then turned back to the others in the room, gave a nod and disappeared. "Hello there my name is Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur Weasley, the owner of the house Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who used to teach at Hogwarts." Molly Weasley said to the guards, "Hello, I am Fox the captain, this is Deer, second in command, Hawk, third in command, Slug, Cat, Dove, Dog, Turtle, Dragon, Ghost and Racoon. If you don't mind please could you take us to our rooms as we would like to sort out our things and maybe rest a bit before dinner is served." Fox replied and the other guards looked at him, shock evident on their faces but couldn't be seen, seeing as they still had their masks on, " _I didn't know you knew so many words Fox,_ " Dog said and then chuckled along with the others as they could feel Fox's glare on them, as well as a bit of killing intent. "Certainly, follow me if you would." Molly replied before walking through a doorway, gesturing for the guards to follow her and as they walked past the three other wizards in the room they could feel their gazes upon them, as the wizards assessed them for any sign that they might be a danger to them, but the" decided to ignore them and carry on following the seemingly nice woman instead.

* * *

The next day Arthur and Molly decided they should go back home to their children so that they were ready for the school year that was about to begin and before the guards knew it,the week had already passed and they were making their way through King's Cross Station hoping to meet Mrs. Weasley, who could tell them how to get to the platform. They had decided to use a genjustu as people would most likely stare at them if they ever caught sight of them in their outfits so they walked along the walls, making sure nobody saw them until they finally found Mrs. Weasley along with her husband and her children. They jumped down and quickly made their way towards them, being careful of the surrounding people until they finally reached them, "Hello, thank you for waiting, we would never have know where to go." Fox said whilst bringing his arm up and scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Not at all dears, oh and these are my sons, Ron, Fred and George, my daughter Ginny and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Mrs. Weasley replied and the children stared at them, obviously in shock and keeping their guard up before finally waving at them and Fox waved back whilst the rest just nodded as their greeting. "Right now to get on the platform all you have to do is walk through the wall in between platforms nine and ten. I will let my children go first and then you can follow," Mr. Weasley said and one by one the children took a few steps back and walked through the wall at a fast speed and the guards, following their example, made their way through the barrier and onto the mysterious platform nine and three quarters. Once they were on the platform Fox whistled, "Wow that is one nice train," He said, he took a quick look around, taking everything in, before following the children onto the magnificent, shiny red stream train.

On their way to the train a lot of people stared at them in shock and confusion, some of them even looked scared, and they started whispering about them to their friends and family members and once they got on the train the guards waited patiently in the corridor, " _So who will stay with Potter-san and who will patrol the train?_ " Hawk asked, " _Well I could take the first shift of looking after Potter-san and Cat could join me if she wants, them we can swap over with Slug and Ghost and then we will swap again when we are nearly there and the rest of you can patrol the train and come and come and tell us if there is anything of importance._ " Fox replied and the others nodded but before they set off to do their given jobs Deer quickly reached out and caught Fox's arm, " _Remember we aren't only protecting Potter-san but we also need to protect you in case any of the Akatsuki come, they are being too quiet which means that they are probably planning something so keep and eye out ok._ " He said and Fox nodded,

Fox and Cat slowly made their way through the train trying to find which cabin Harry and his friends were in and once they finally found it Fox slid the door open and popped his head, adorned with his fox mask on, through the doorway, "Do you mind if we sit with you?" He asked in a polite tone, "No, not at all, there is plenty of space," Hermione replied with a weary smile on her face and Ron and Harry nodded, "Thank you." Fox said before he and Cat walked in and sat down across from each other. "How come you are here?" Ron asked in a confused but demanding tone, "Well you see Dumbledore-san asked us if we could guard the school this year and since he is paying a lot of money our village leader said that she would do it and sent us here." Fox replied in a slightly annoyed voice before looking at Cat and started talking to her in a hushed tone, " _Let's make sure we don't give too much away, so if they ask us anymore questions give them short answers,_ " Cat nodded," _Hai,_ " she replied before smiling behind her mask and turning her head to look out of the window and sighed, ' _this is going to be a long trip_ ' she thought to herself.

* * *

 **There's chapter two for you, I am still thinking on where to take this story but I do have the next few chapters planned out and I forgot to mention but this is set during Naruto Shippuden but it is before Jiraiya dies.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three and I have uploaded it today because I am busy for the next few days so I figured I might as well upload it now, I hope you like it and I know it's not that good at the moment but it is my first real story that I have wrote so I will try to improve it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own, Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I do own the storyline.**

* * *

After about an hour of sitting there Fox and Cat were getting pretty bored but knowing it was their job they sat there quietly listening to the three teens talking about what they did over the holidays and what they might be doing this year at school, and eventually started a quiet conversation with each other. After about another half an hour of this the people in the compartment caught a slight movement in the corner of their eyes and when they looked up they saw a boy in a deer mask, his hands in his pockets of his pants and his hair in a pony tail that made his hair stick up and when Fox nodded he slid open the compartment door and sat down next to Fox before he started whispering to him and Cat in their native tongue.

" _There is nothing odd so far just a few idiots who think they are better than everyone else. Slug and Ghost will come and swap with you in about another hour, in my opinion this whole thing is just troublesome, I mean nothing is going to happen on our way there so we are most likely wasting our time."_ Deer said in a bored tone, _"Yes we know that but I would rather do our job properly and know that Baa-chan won't punish us when we get back than not do it and have Dumbledore-san pay less money and have Baa-chan get angry at us for losing money and most likely punch us all the way to Suna."_ Fox replied and Cat nodded in agreement, _"I suppose you're right but it is taking up a lot of our time, even if it is our mission."_ Deer said and sighed before standing up and walking out of the compartment, sliding the door shut as he left. The other three teens just looked at them in confusion, not understanding what was said at all, "What was that about?" Harry asked but Fox looked away, biting his lip as he did since he wasn't used to being cold to other people, unless it was an enemy, and replied, "It's none of your business," Cat looked at them, wanting to say something to show that they weren't trying to be hostile but not knowing what to say, before turning her attention back to the landscape going past the window.

* * *

The train finally slowed down and stopped at Hogsmeade Station and the students and guards finally got off of the train, taking in the strange surroundings, and as soon as they got back onto the ground they heard someone shouting, "FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!" The guards looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a giant man who had a brown, bushy beard and he was wearing a brown coat that looked like it could have once been a trench coat but it was now worn down and had a few rips at the bottom, which by the way only just went up to his thighs. "Who is that?" Hawk asked in confusion and one of the student turned around and looked at him, "That's Hagrid, he is the schools Gamekeeper." The student said and once Hawk nodded at him he turned away and began walking towards the carriages, "I'm guessing we have to get on them to get to the school," Turtle said, for once not shouting, before following the students and got onto an empty carriage with the rest of the guards following him but before they got on Dog leaned over to Fox and Deer, "You see them too right?" He asked, referring to the ghastly horse like creatures that were attached to the carriages, the two guards nodded but they still climbed onto the carriage and sat down.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the school, which looked like a magnificent castle, lights were seen everywhere and they could make out a figure stood in front of the entrance hall that turned away and walked inside as soon as the figure saw them approaching. Once the guards got into the entrance hall, a woman with a green pointy hat and green robe on, which they found out they was Professor McGonagall, quickly walked over to them, "Professor Dumbledore would like it if you waited in this room here and he will come and explain to you what will happen during and after the feast." She said but as she was speaking the guards could tell she was nervous as she rushed her speech and as soon as she had finished she quickly walked towards the first years and told them to follow her and once she and the rest of the students were outside two big wooden doors they made their way to the designated room, with Fox leading the way.

Once they were in the room they saw Dumbledore sat on a desk obviously waiting for them to arrive, "Welcome to Hogwarts, now I will introduce you during the feast and people will be curious once they see you so don't give out too much information if it can be helped and there is a table put out for you to eat your meals at and once the feast is over you will take the students to their common rooms and you or the prefects will say the password but if you think they are in any danger you will be allowed to change the password. Once you have taken them to their common rooms you can tell them the rules and once they have settled down you can come back to the Great Hall and I will show you to your common room and once you have sorted your things out you can decide what to do from there." Dumbledore said in a friendly tone and once he had finished Fox nodded in agreement and then they were told to wait there until Dumbledore announced that they were there.

* * *

Once the sorting hat had finished his song and the first years were sorted Professor McGonagall took the stool and the hat and placed them near the end of the staff table and Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium, "Now as everyone knows the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and as of now so is the second corridor on the third floor and before we all enjoy the feast I have two announcement to make. Firstly two more schools will be joining us to compete in a school tournament that hasn't been held in quite a while. The second announcement is that as you have seen there is an extra table here in this hall and this is because as you know the dementors didn't do their jobs at protecting the school properly so this time I have hired people to guard the school, which I have picked personally. Now if you would come and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said and as soon as his speech had finished there was a puff of smoke and when the students looked again they saw ten strangely dressed and intimidating looking people stood in front of Dumbledore.

They had animal masks on, which were painted in certain colours, mostly red, a white chest piece with a black vest on underneath, they also had black pants and black sandals on and arm protectors as well as a strange looking pouch on their thigh and finally to top it all off they had on white cloaks with two red lines on the bottom that reached their ankles. "Hello, I'm Deer and I am second in command as well as the strategist, this is our captain, Fox, our third in command, Hawk, our medics, Slug, Dove and Cat, our combat specialists, Turtle and Ghost, our long ranged attackers, Racoon and Dragon and finally our tracker, Dog. We will be patrolling the school, day and night to make sure there is nothing here that could harm any of you and after the feast we will take you back to your common rooms and make sure everything is as it should be." Deer explained in a bored tone and once he had finished his speech he muttered a "troublesome" under his breath and Dumbledore told them that they could go and sit down at the empty table near the staff table and as they walked past the students they could hear them whispering and could feel their gazes upon them just like at the train station and when they first arrived at Sirius Black's house, which they later found out was a wrongly accused criminal.

Once they had sat down Dumbledore said a few more words about keeping safe and the rules Filch wanted to put out and then the hall was full of chatter and laughter as the plates in front of them were full of food, the guards were surprised but didn't let it show and started putting food onto their plates, varying from meats to vegetables as they hadn't eaten very much that day and they wanted to try English food. Every now and then people tried to get a glance at their faces but whenever they looked they always had their masks on and cutlery in their hands, or in Fox's case, Slug was trying to teach him how to hold the knife and fork correctly, but food from their plates seemed to disappear so they knew that the guards were obviously eating, they were just being stealthy and not lifting their masks up when people were looking. Half way through the feast there was a loud bang and the doors to the Great Hall opened with a deafening creak and all at once the whole guard had stood up, ready to attack at a moments notice, but with one quick look from Dumbledore they slowly sat back down, a few of them putting their weirdly shaped weapons back into the pouches on their thigh sat back down. A strange man wearing a trench coat and a glass eye walked into the hall, his hair slightly damp from the rain pouring down outside and every time he put his right leg down a clang was heard throughout the hall seeing as it was a wooden leg. He made his way to the staff table and had a quick conversation with Dumbledore before sitting down in the empty seat next to the teacher with greasy black hair and the giant, the guards knew as Hagrid.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review to tell me how to improve I'm always up for improvements**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading in a while but here is chapter four for you, hope you like it and please review, I would love to get feedback and if you can tell me how I can improve it. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the character, but I do own the storyline.**

* * *

Dumbledore stood back up and walked towards the podium, "This is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." He said and gestured towards the strangely dressed man and the professor nodded to all of the children and took a quick look at the guards before taking a flask out of his trench coat and took a quick swig of it before closing the cap and putting it back in his pocket. "Now that that is sorted we can carry on with the feast, eat to your hearts content." Dumbledore said happily before sitting back down again, "Do you trust him?" Slug whispered to the rest of the guards, eying the strange professor, "I don't know yet, he seems a bit strange but we can't jump to conclusions," Ghost answered and then glanced at Fox who nodded his head in agreement, "Well we will just have to wait, there is something different about him but like Ghost said, we can't just jump to conclusions, we will wait until he does anything suspicious." Fox said before looking at the children through his mask.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all eating at the Gryffindor table whilst trying to get glimpses of the guards faces but having no luck at all, "So what do you think about the guards?" Ron asked in between shovelling food into his mouth, "I don't know, I think it is a bit suspicious though, why would Dumbledore just randomly hire people to protect the school, which doesn't even need protecting." Hermione replied, confusion evident in her voice and Ginny leaned over, "He obviously has a good reason for it, he wouldn't just do it for no reason, he obviously thinks that something is going to happen." She said, "She's right Hermione, but for now let's just keep our guard up as well." Harry said and the others nodded in agreement before going back to their delicious meals.

Finally everyone had finished their meals and the guards stood in front of the long table at the end of the hall, "We will be taking you to your dorms and once there we will be explaining a few rules before we let you go off to bed," Fox said, his gaze sweeping over the four tables and their occupants, "Ghost and Turtle will take Slytherin to their dorm," He carried on and watched as the Slytherin table stood up and Ghost and Turtle quickly made their way to the end of the hall, the Slytherin's following them, some of the not looking very happy. "Hufflepuff, you will be going with Racoon and Dove," Fox said and watched as the two said guards walked out of the hall with Hufflepuff following them, "Ravenclaw, you will be going with Deer and Slug," and he watched them go as well, Deer with his hands behind his head, "And Gryffindor you will be coming with me and Cat and the rest of the guard will be patrolling the school," Fox finally finished before he and Cat made their way to the end of the hall, he glanced back at the remaining guard and nodded before they quickly dispersed, going to do their jobs, and he walked out of the hall, Cat following closely behind along with the Gryffindor students.

Fox and Cat made their way through the twists and turns of the school corridors before finally arriving outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, "Password." She said in a droning tone and not even bothering to look up, also not realising he was talking to a painting, "Balderdash." Fox replied and looked up in time to see the portrait swing open and the two guards climbed through the hole and into the common room, the rest of the students following. Once everyone was sat down Fox spoke up, "So as you know there are going to be a few rules, first is that you are not allowed to leave the dorms after nine o'clock, this is for your own safety and nothing more, the second one is that if anything suspicious happens you should come to one of us and tell us so we can sort it out and finally whatever you do never disobey us and if the school is under attack at any point you will do exactly what we say and if not then you will be risking your own life, as well as ours since it is our job to protect you so we will put your lives before our own," He said in a serious tone, "Any questions?" Cat asked, trying to lighten the mood, "Does it not scare you, knowing that you might die to protect one of us?" A girl with brown wavy hair asked, "No it doesn't, we know what we signed up for, so if it means that we die protecting you, then so be it." Cat replied in a serious tone, showing she wasn't joking and everyone in the room looked shocked, "How will you protect everyone, there are only eleven of you?" Hermione asked, "Well two more of our comrades will be arriving in just over a month or two and until then we have our ways of protecting everyone." Cat replied, "Anything else?" She carried on and everybody shook their heads, either not know what to ask or being to scared to ask, "Ok then, I guess it is time for the younger ones to go to bed seeing as you have classes tomorrow," Fox said in a friendly tone, the seriousness completely gone and they watched as the first and second year as well as some of the third year walked up to their respected dormitories.

Fox and Cat were sat on a settee talking quietly with each other in their respective language, every now and then looking around the room to look at the students still in the common room until there was a crackling in Fox's ear, "I'm outside of the portrait," A voice said form the ear piece, "Ok one minute," he replied before standing up and making his way towards the entry. He pushed open the portrait to see Hawk stood there and Dog and Dragon were stood a few feet behind him, "We have completed a search of the castle so if you are done here we can collect the others and head off to our dorm room if you are ok with that," Hawk said and Fox nodded before turning around, "Cat I think we are done here, we can go to our dorm room now," He said and watched as Cat stood up and made her way over to him, "I think it's time for the rest of you to go to bed now." She said once she had reached Fox and the two of them jumped out of the portrait hole before Hawk closed it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please be sure to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the long wait but here is chapter five for you. Hope you like it and please be sure to review and tell me how to improve it and if you like it or not.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or any characters but I do own the plot.**

* * *

Fox, Cat, Hawk, Dog and Dragon walked down the corridor in comfortable silence until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall where they found the rest of their comrades. They walked into the Great Hall and was met by Dumbledore, "I guess all of the students are finally in bed so I will now take you to your Dorm, if you will follow me." He said before walking out of the hall, the guards following closely behind. Eventually they were stood outside of a painting, which looked like an assortment of shapes and Hawk could have sworn he saw all of the Five Great Nations' symbols when he took a closer look at it, but as soon as he saw them, they disappeared from his view. "All you have to do is think of a password and the painting will open, just like the other dorm rooms," Dumbledore said and looked at them before carrying on, "Well I think that is everything so I will see you in the Great Hall tomorrow." He took another glance at them before walking down the corridor before turning around a corner and out of view. "How about we pick a simple password for us but it would be impossible for the students to guess, should they ever come across our dorm," Racoon said and once they others nodded they started thinking of passwords they could use, "I know how about _Hinokoku,_ it's easy for us but hard for the students to figure out," Dog said, "That's actually a good one," Fox said and once they agreed he said the password and the portrait swung open and one by one they climbed through.

Once they had put their things in their respectable rooms, boys in one and girls in the other, they met up in the common room, "So how was the castle?" Fox asked, "Well there isn't anything suspicious going on but I do know that they have a defensive barrier up but I don't know whether it will work on shinobi so maybe we should start thinking of a barrier jutsu or something like that, even if it just strengthens the existing one it will still make a bit of a difference." Hawk replied and Fox nodded his head, then stopped, finally realising that he still had his mask on, he pulled it off of his head and the other also realised and pulled theirs off as well before placing them on the table in between them all. "Well the dorms seem to be perfectly fine so maybe we should just go and get some rest for now, I have a feeling we will be needing it," Fox said before standing up and walking towards the stairs, just before he started walking up the stairs he turned around, " _Oyasumi_ ," he said and the others returned it before he went upstairs, the others following his example.

Harry woke up and took in his surrounding and when he finally realised where he was a smile made its way onto his face and he sat up to see his friends in different states of awareness. Dean was already up and dressed but his tie was undone and was hanging off of his neck, Seamus was sitting up in his bed, rubbing the ruminants of sleep out of his eyes, Neville was dragging himself out of bed, obviously still half asleep, and slowly making his way towards the bathroom and Ron was half dressed but like Neville he was still half asleep. "Morning guys," Harry said before pulling his covers off of himself and stood up whilst listening to the grunts being made his way, obviously meant as a reply, "Morning Harry," Dean replied as he tied his tie and started making his bed. Harry smiled yet again and made his way to the end of his bed and opened his trunk, looking for his uniform and once he found it he started getting changed and made his way to the bathroom once Neville had come out of it. Harry and Ron made their way to the common room and met Hermione there before the three of them walked down to the Great Hall.

As the three walked into the hall they saw the guards all sat at their table with their masks half way on their faces so they could eat without showing too much of their faces. "I wonder what they look like under there," Ron said to no one in particular, "I don't know but I wonder how old they are," Harry replied before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. They started putting food on their plate as Professor McGonagall walked down the long table giving people their schedules for their lessons **(Sorry I don't have the book with me so I can't remember what lessons they had)** "Now that everyone has their schedules I want to inform you that we won't be having Quidditch this year," Dumbledore said and when he heard the groans of a lot of the students he carried on, "But we will be doing something different this year, we will be hosting a tournament that hasn't been held in over a hundred years due to it being extremely dangerous but this year we have taken a lot of precautions. We will be housing two other schools and we will be taking part in the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone had an excited look on their faces and started whispering about what he just said and once everyone had calmed down Dumbledore said one final things, "Now we will be picking one student from each school but due to how dangerous the Tournament usually is we are only allowing students 16 and above." That caused the majority of the students to groan again and had annoyed looks on their faces but as Dumbledore sat down they got back to eating their breakfasts whilst grumbling to themselves and each other.

The guards looked around the hall as the students started to filter out, going to their first lessons, "Well we will go to the classes we are assigned to and whenever we don't have a class to watch over we will patrol the school and make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary." Fox said, "Hai," the rest of the guards replied before they all went their separate ways, some of them going in pairs. Fox and Hawk eventually made it to their assigned classroom, Divinations, they climbed the ladders and Hawk opened the trap door. All at once their senses were attacked by the sickly aroma of perfume and other fragrances. Hawk scrunched up his nose and waited for Fox to limb through before shutting the trap door, he saw Fox falter as his extra sensitive nose caught the whiff of the fragrances in the room and put his hand on his back and slightly nudged him forwards and to the back of the room. "Wow the fragrances are very strong," Hawk said and Fox nodded his head in agreement before slowly putting his hand under his mask to cover his nose and Hawk gave him a look of sympathy which went unnoticed by Fox, seeing as they both had their masks on.

The lesson seemed to drag on and neither guard were paying much attention, they caught parts of what the professor was saying and they both agreed that the professor wasn't very trustworthy seeing as she didn't know what she was talking about most of the time. Once the class had all climbed out of the two guards followed them out to their next class and as soon as they were out their let out a sigh of relief and breathed in deeply, getting the fresh air they needed. They both looked at each other and silently agreed they were never going in that room again unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's chapter six and sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am half way through re writing the past chapter so it is better, if you want you can start from the beginning and please be sure to tell me if it is any better.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the character, but I do own the storyline.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Fox and Hawk were going to their second class along with the herd of school children and as they walked down the long and winding corridors they finally had a chance to take everything in, the paintings were moving, as if it was a video of some sort but as they looked closely they realised that the paintings were just that, paintings, that obviously moved. "It's not just me who sees them moving right?" Fox asked Hawk as they walked past a whole row of moving paintings, "No, I see them too." Hawk replied whilst eyeing a painting. "Oh thank Kami, I thought I was going crazy," Fox said, the relief evident in his tone and by the time they finished their conversation they realised that they were already at their second class, Potions with Professor Snape.

The two guards walked into the eerie dungeon, the sound of bubbling and popping filling their ears and the toxic smell of certain potions assaulted their noses and the two guards made their way to the back of the classroom. A man with greasy, shoulder length hair walked into the room, his robe swishing behind him as he turned to face the students, his eyes fell upon the two guards at the back of the room and he gave them a cold glare before he started instructing the children on what to do. "I really don't like that guy," Fox said to Hawk in a hushed tone, "Neither do I, there is something different about him, a bit like with the new professor but this isn't as evil." Hawk replied as he turned his head a bit so he could look at Fox out of the corner of the eye piece in his mask. Fox nodded in agreement and for the rest of the lesson the two guards stood there, watching as the obnoxious professor belittled nearly every student that wasn't a Slytherin.

The two guards finally made their way out of the potions classroom and followed the root to the Great Hall along with the group of students and once they got there they made their way to the table specifically for them and as they got closer they saw that the rest of the guard were there apart from a few of them who were still escorting classes to the Hall. "A word of warning Dog, don't go into the Divinations classroom," Fox said as they reached the table and sat down, "Why not?" Dog replied in a curious and confused tone, "Because the perfume and other fragrances in there are really strong and they stink." Fox replied and Hawk nodded in agreement, "He's right, Fox nearly passed out the moment he entered the room." Dog and the others nodded and agreed to take their word for it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started piling a selection of food onto their plates, "So don't you find it weird how we haven't had any of the guards in our classes yet?" Ron asked before shovelling food into his mouth, "Not really, if you think about it there are seven years in this school, I doubt they will be in any of our lessons until later on." Hermione answered before putting some food onto her fork and bringing it to her mouth. "I still want to know why they are guarding the school though," Harry said before all three of them turned their heads and looked at the guards sat at their table, their backs straight and the cutlery in their hands but they never seemed to move their masks out of the way, it was like they knew when they were being watched.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished their meals so they stood up and finally decided to make their way through the corridors and to their next lesson. By the time they got to the greenhouse outside of the school walls they saw a flash of a creamy white cape before it disappeared from their view and into the greenhouse. The three Gryffindors made their way into the greenhouse and when they looked up they saw two guards stood at the back of the greenhouse, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves but unfortunately it wasn't an easy task as every now and then a Slytherin made a rude remark and a few others snickered and glanced at the two guards. The one stood to the left had a mask on that had swirls of red that were painted into the shape of a dove, she had quite long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail and she leant against a shelf and by the way she stood she looked relaxed but also on guard in case anything happened. The one on the right also had a mask on that had swirls of red painted on but this time the swirls were painted into the shape of a dragon, she had brown hair that was in two buns atop of her head and she stood similarly to the one in the dove mask but she looked more alert and her eyes kept scanning the children through the two holes in her mask.

The lesson finally began and they were made to extract a certain venom out of a deadly plant because it could be used to make the antidote for the venom and all of the students were cautious and slightly scared and whenever the plant opened its mouth the student who was doing the extracting, as well as the ones surrounding, quickly moved away from the plant, frightened that they might get bitten and poisoned. After about another hour of this Professor Sprout decided that the students had had enough and seeing as it was the end of the lesson, told them to leave the plants alone and to hand in the venom they had collected. Once everything was done the two guards walked to the exit and waited there for the rest of the students and then walked them to their next lesson, which happened to be with Hagrid, and once they got there they students saw two more guards there and watched as the two guards with them walked towards the ones that were waiting for them. Once they had finished talking the two guards, who they had figured out were Dove and Dragon, walked off in the direction of the school entrance and the students faced the other two guards, who were waiting patiently for them.

The two guards walked them the rest of the way to where Hagrid was and when they had stopped the two guards walked towards a tree and jumped up to a thick branch and sat down, getting comfy. The students managed to get a good look at their masks whilst Hagrid was finishing off his preparations and they immediately realised that the one on the right was a boy, his mask, like the others had red swirls on but his was in the shape of a fox and he had bright blonde hair, which no one thought was normal, and he was leaning against the tree trunk and slightly swinging his legs and he gave of a slightly childish aura. Whereas the one on the left had a more serious aura, she had bright pink hair, which again everybody though wasn't normal, and he mask also had red swirls on, they were on the top of the mask as well as on the sides and it wasn't exactly shaped like an animal but it was still unique, she sat on the same branch as the boy, her legs dangled off of the branch but she wasn't swinging them like her male companion but she did sit slightly slouched and she slightly leant against the boys thighs and the students could tell that they were close.

By the time Hagrid was ready to begin his lesson the students had realised that the two guards were none other than Fox and Slug, the captain and their best medic. "So te'day we're gonna be learnin' abou' some rare creatures, unicorns. Does anybody know why they're rare?" Hagrid said before looking around at his students, Hermione quickly put her hand up and Hagrid nodded at her, "Well they are rare because they hide themselves away from people seeing as a lot of wizards hunt them for their blood because it makes people become immortal, or live longer," the girl answered and Hagrid nodded with a smile, "Well done 'ermione, that's correct, but te'day I will be takin' ya into the Forbidden Forest where ya can see one an' if ya good I'll let ya stroke it as well." Hagrid replied before telling them to follow him and the two guards jumped down and walked with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, the students following closely behind.

Fox and Slug walked next to Hagrid as they made their way to where the unicorn was being kept and Fox started talking, "If they think this forest is bad they should see the Forest of Death back home," He said and Slug nodded, "I know, they wouldn't last a minute in there." She replied whilst chuckling slightly and before Fox could answer one of the students asked a question, "Excuse me but what is the Forest of Death?" the girl asked, she had bushy brown hair and they realised that she was Potter-san's friend, Hermione Granger. "Well it's this forest where rare animals in our home land live and every few years certain people from our village are sent in there to last five day and nights whilst fighting against others teams and if they win then they go onto a final round and if they win that finally round then they move up a rank." Slug explained and a lot of student had stopped their conversations to listen, "Have you two been in there?" Another student asked, "Yes actually we have, we had only been Genin for a few months but our Sensei thought that we were ready so he sent us and our other teammate into the exam and for our second round we had to go into the Forest of Death and we nearly failed but thanks to another Genin we were able to be one of the first groups to finish, but if we had stayed any longer then we would have lost because we had already spent five day there and we were on our fifth night." Fox carried on explaining and then turned back to talk to Slug as the students took all of that information in.

Finally they had made their way to the unicorn and it stood there in all of its beauty, it was pearly white and its mane was a bright silver colour, "It's beautifu' isn't it." Hagrid said and a lot of the students nodded, even some of the Slytherins did, "Now like I promised, you can all have a go at petting it," Hagrid said and one by one the teenagers came up and stroked the unicorn, even Draco and his gang had had a go and once everyone had had a turn Hagrid turned to the guards, "You can both stroke her if ya wan'," He said and the guards slowly made their way toward the beautiful creature and put their hand out and gently started stroking it. The students thought the scene looked quite weird, two people dressed in armour and wearing masks and capes, stroking the beautiful creature but quickly shook it off when Hagrid started talking again, "Well it's abou' time I take ya back up ta the school, then ya can make your way ta ya next lesson." He said and then started making his way back through the forest and up to the school, the students and guards following him.

* * *

 **Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet, it took a while to do seeing as I'm rewriting the chapters that have been previously wrote but I will try to be quick and I hope you enjoyed the little talk between Fox and Slug sharing some information of when they were younger.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it has been a while but here is chapter seven and please review and tell me if you like it because I want to know whether I am doing a good job or not. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **In case you forgot I will put the guards names down:**

 **Fox - Naruto**

 **Slug - Sakura**

 **Cat - Hinata**

 **Deer - Shikamaru**

 **Ghost - Sai**

 **Racoon - Gaara**

 **Dove - Ino**

 **Dragon - TenTen**

 **Hawk - Neji**

 **Turtle - Lee**

 **Dog - Kiba**

* * *

Fox and Slug walked the students to their next lesson which was History of Magic with Professor Binns, who by the way was a ghost, and once they entered the classroom Fox froze where he stood and he swore the room temperature dropped a few degrees, "You have got to be kidding me, the professor is a fricking ghost!" He whispered in shock and terror. Slug put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shove to get him moving again, "Don't worry Fox, he is obviously not going to hurt anyone or else he wouldn't be a professor now would he?" Slug said whilst getting him to move to the back of the classroom. The two sat down on top of an empty desk and listened as the teacher started the lesson and by the time the class was half way through almost everyone was asleep, apart from Hermione who was writing notes and the two guards who were forced to endure the boring lecture because they needed to keep focused and on guard. Slug had put her head on Fox's shoulder and Fox had out his head on top of hers and they were both fighting to keep themselves awake. Over the past year since Naruto had returned from his training trip with Jiraiya the two teammates had become close and Naruto realised that his feelings for Sakura weren't romantic at all, he thought of her as a sister that he always wanted to protect and Sakura had come to feel the same way.

Eventually the lesson had come to a close and all of the students had woken up and the two guards were now fully alert and ready to take the children to their last lesson of the day, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. When they got to the classroom there was a guard already stood outside of the door and when Fox and Slug saw the guard Slug nodded and walked off in a different direction, the guard walked over to Fox and the students saw that he was wearing a giant container on his back that had a strange black symbol on it. He also had vibrant red hair and his mask also had red swirls on it that were in the shape of a racoon but it also had a few black swirls on it, which confused the students. The two guards made their way towards the classroom entrance whilst talking to each other in a very friendly manner, "How is everything with the rest of the school?" Fox asked Racoon, "Everything is fine, there is nothing suspicious unless you count the endless amount of talking paintings and the weird small creatures that roam about the school cleaning and sorting out the dorm rooms." Racoon replied and Fox looked at him and then said, "I think Dumbledore-san said that the small creatures were house elves or something like that, I can't remember." Racoon nodded and the two guards walked into the classroom, following the students and sitting at an empty desk at the back of the classroom.

Professor McGonagall coughed loudly to get the students attention, "Right, today we will be learning how to transfigure a cup into a rat. Now this should be considerably easier because you already know how to turn a rat into a cup but let's see if you can do it the other way around." She said and then started teaching the students the incantation and the right wand movements. Fox and Racoon sat watching the students try and they watched to see who could do it and who couldn't. They realised Hermione was really smart because she always knew the answer to the question asked and she was always the first one to be able to cast a spell or create a potion correctly. They also realised that whilst Harry was a good student he hardly got things right on the first try, it always took a few tries before he good successfully cast a spell but after he had cast it one he could do it a thousand times after that perfectly, as if he was a natural and had always known how to do it. The two guards automatically knew that given enough time then Harry would be able to hold his own in a fight if it ever came down to it and they couldn't protect him, they also knew that there were a few other students in this class that like Harry, could hold their own in a fight if none of the guards were there. Ron on the other hand took even longer than Harry and Hermione to cast spells, sometimes he would completely mess the spell up or he just wouldn't be able to cast it at all but he was a lot better than Seamus who just constantly blew things up. They two guards felt sorry for Neville seeing as he was Seamus' latest victim because he was sat next to him and somehow Seamus had messed up the spell and had blown the cup up, the complete opposite of what he had been told to do.

Eventually the hour had passed by and it was time for the students to go up to their common rooms before the evening feast began. Fox and Racoon said goodbye to each other outside of the classroom before going their separate ways, Racoon to take the Hufflepuff students to their common room and Fox to take the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking there they met up with Cat, who was bringing a group of third year Gryffindors to the common room, "Hello Cat." Fox said as her and they group of students approached them, "Hello Fox, how did your lessons go?" She asked without stuttering, "They were fine, how about you?" He replied whilst turning to look at her, "Mine were fine too." She replied and then stopped as they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Password." She said, "Balderdash." Fox replied and watched as the portrait opened and the two guards led the students inside.

"How close do you think those two are?" Ron asked Harry and the rest of the boys in their dorm room as they were taking off their cloaks, "Who?" Harry replied, "The two guards, Fox and Cat, I mean Fox and Slug looked really close but these two also look close." Ron replied as he sat down on his bed, "I don't know, I mean they look close but I doubt they are dating, I mean isn't there some sort of rule about dating co-workers?" Seamus answered and the others sat there in thought, "I think things are different where they come from, I mean come on they are ninja, they probably kill people for fun I doubt they show many emotions." Ron said and then stood up waiting for the rest of them to finish taking their robes off so that they could go back down into the common room.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them, "So should we go to dinner then?" She asked once they were stood next to her and the other two nodded before the three made their way down to the Great Hall and then to their table. When they sat down they started putting food onto their plates and as they started eating Harry's eyes wandered over to the guards' table where Fox, Cat, Hawk and Racoon were making their way to whilst talking to each other. "Hey, Harry I know you are curious but it is a bit rude to stare." Hermione said in a disapproving tone before she carried on eating, "Sorry 'Mione I was a bit lost in thought," Harry replied before he too started to eat. They sat there in silence for a bit before Ginny started talking to Hermione about things that the others around them didn't understand, 'probably about something girly,' Harry and Ron thought at the same time.

The guards were all sat at their table with their masks halfway on their faces, just above their mouths so that they could eat, but they made sure that their faces were down so no one saw their faces. "So who is going to take what shift tonight?" Fox asked once he had finished eating and his mask was back down over his face. "Well you and Cat can take Gryffindor if you want." Deer said nonchalantly and Fox nodded, "Is that ok with you Cat?" He asked and she quickly nodded, "Ok so me and Cat will take Gryffindor for half of the night, Slug, you and Deer can take Ravenclaw again, Dragon, you and Dove can take Hufflepuff this time if you want and then swap with Racoon and Turtle and Dog and Hawk can take Slytherin and Ghost you can go with them if you want and then Dove and Dragon will come and get you after their shift and the three of you can patrol the corridors and then if you think everything is ok everyone can go to our dorm and sleep for the rest of the night." Fox said and once everyone had nodded then began to eat desert.

Eventually everyone had finished and like the night before the student followed the guards to their common rooms where they sat down and talked to each other since it was still too early to go to bed. Cat and Fox were sat near a window and watching the students in the Gryffindor common room. "How do you think Konoha is doing, I mean I know we have only been gone for a week and a half but I still worry." Fox said in a serious tone which made Cat look at him, "Hey I think Konoha is fine and there is nothing to worry about especially since we have Lady Tsunade as Hokage." Cat said before putting her hand on top of his and she smiled at him through the mask and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling so he smiled back. "Thanks Cat and yeah I think you are right I mean Baa-chan is an amazing Hokage, she wouldn't let anything bad happen." He replied happily and the two went back to looking at the students all talking.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter seven for you, I hope you liked it and please be sure to review, thank you.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 8, I hope you like it and please be sure to review, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

Eventually all of the students were heading up to their dorms so Cat and Fox bid goodnight to the few remaining students and walked out of the common room and slowly made their way to their common room, where they were sure the others that weren't on patrol were waiting. They walked in a comfortable silence, their hands brushing against the other every now and again but neither took much notice and if they did then they didn't really care. They finally reached the common room and Fox said the password and they both stepped back and watched the painting swing open before they walked through the hole and into the warm, comfortable common room. When they walked in they saw Slug and Deer already sat in two soft, plush leather chairs next to the blazing fire, their masks on the table and their cloaks on the back of their chairs. "Hey Naruto, Hinata," Sakura said with a small smile and the two guards took off their masks and cloaks before sitting on the couch, "Hello Sakura-chan," Naruto replied with a small smile and Hinata smiled at her and Shikamaru. "How was Gryffindor?" Shikamaru asked whilst looking at Naruto, a bored expression present on his face, "It took everyone awhile but they eventually calmed down and went to bed, what about Ravenclaw?" Naruto replied as Hinata and Sakura stood up and went to the little kitchenette and made four hot chocolates, one for each of them but left a few cups out in case any of the others came back early. "Well they are all quite quiet and they went up to their dorms about an hour after we took them back to the common room." Sakura replied walking back into the room holding two steaming cups, Hinata holding the other two. Sakura gave one to Shikamaru whilst keeping hold of the other and Hinata sat back down next to Naruto and handed him the other cup, "Thank you Hinata- chan," Naruto said a smile gracing his slightly child like features. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, a blush slightly present on her cheeks.

After an hour of conversation the four shinobi were starting to get tired and eventually they all drifted off into a light sleep, Hinata's head had fallen onto Naruto's head and Naruto had his head on top of hers and Sakura had fallen sideways, her head resting against the chair arm and Shikamaru was in a similar position to Sakura but his head was leant against his arm. None of them stirred as the portrait opened and the rest of the guards walked in taking off their masks and cloaks and taking in the scene in front of them. A small smile graced each of their tired faces and they decided that if they wanted a good night's sleep then it would be best not to leave them their so they decided who would carry who and silently made their way over to them. Ino slowly picked up Sakura and watched as she stirred in her arms before falling asleep again, nuzzling into her arms and Ino smiled at her childhood friend before making her way up the stairs to their dorm room. Neji decided that he would take his cousin up so he carefully lifted Naruto's head up before placing it onto the couch and picked up Hinata and watched as she also stirred before falling back asleep and he carried her up the stairs, following Ino, with a small smile on his face. Gaara decided that he would be the one to take Naruto so he picked him up effortlessly, noticing how little he actually weighed, and walked to the bottom of the stairs before stopping and waiting for Kiba who was now carrying Shikamaru, who had decided to wake up but not fully so Kiba decided it would be best if he just carried him. The two boys carried the two shinobi up the stairs and to their dorm and once they reached the door they bid the girls goodnight before Ghost opened the door for them and they put they slowly took off the two shinobi's armour and putting them into their beds before doing the same for themselves and they all eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before realising he was the only one in the room so he quickly got out of bed and got dressed before practically running down the stairs and into the common room. "Finally, I was about to send Ron up to wake you up," Hermione said to him as soon as she saw him, "Sorry I must have been really tired, I don't know why I was so late." Harry replied whilst tying his tie and Ron and Hermione laughed before the three of them decided to make their way down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before classes started. They walked into the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and started putting food onto their plates, "I almost forgot we have third lesson with Professor Moody today and from what Fred and George told me, he is a really good teacher and his class is interesting." Ron said whilst stuffing his face full of food, "That's nice Ronald but maybe try speaking without your mouth full of food next time." Hermione replied before eating herself. "Ron finished what he was eating before apologizing and Harry just sat there laughing at their antics. "Well then today should be fun." He said before he too started eating.

The guards were sat at their table silently eating, only making a few comment every now and then and no one bothered to talk about what occurred last night. It was a common thing that happened when shinobi went on long missions, especially if it was Leaf shinobi, they always looked after their own no matter the situation, it was just how they were, especially this group seeing as they were all close friends and each had vowed to protect one another, even if it meant that they would get themselves killed. They finished their meals in peaceful silence and waited for the students to finish their breakfast before they took them to their lessons. Fox and Deer walked a group of third year Slitherins to their first class, Care of Magical creatures, and they sat up on a branch whilst listening to the lesson, Fox already having heard it yesterday. Deer leant against the tree watching the clouds go by and Fox was also led down, his head on Deer's leg and Deer was unconsciously threading his fingers through his hair, which Fox found very smoothing and all of the tension bled out of his body quite quickly and he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep but he was also making sure he didn't fully go to sleep in case anything happened even though he knew Deer was on guard, no matter how calm he looked. Since Fox was the youngest the rest of the guard had come to treat him like a younger sibling and since he was being hunted by the Akatsuki they were all quite over protective of him, even though they all knew he could protect himself quite well. After a while Fox slowly sat up and looked down at the students who were to focused on the unicorn to even notice them, "Hey, Deer?" he said as he looked over to his lazy friend, "Yeah Fox," Deer replied and tilted his head slightly to show he was listening. "Do you think the mission will get harder once the other two schools get here?" He asked and also tilted his head slightly and Deer sighed, "Yes I definitely think that it will get harder but in one or two months Chijo and Shino will arrive and we will have extra help, not to mention we will have your shadow clones but the mission will still be troublesome." Deer replied before he too looked at the students below him, "Ok and I forgot about my shadow clones, I haven't used them in a while." Fox replied and Deer sighed before looking at him and smiling slightly under his mask. "Well the class should be over soon so we should probably get ready to get down from this tree." Deer said and Fox nodded before the two sat there, waiting for Hagrid to dismiss them.

Fox and Deer made their way towards the school, the students following them and before Deer went off to his next class he looked at Fox, "Well I will see you third lesson." He said and Fox nodded before he carried on walking the students to their next lesson, where he would meet up with Ghost. When he got there he saw Ghost waiting outside of the classroom and Fox groaned before going to stand next to him. "Hello Fox," Ghost said in a monotone voice and Fox nodded before saying, "Wow are you still trying to figure out this whole emotions thing?" and Ghost just nodded before they walked into the classroom, the students following and sitting down at their desks. The class went by in a blur and eventually the students found themselves following Ghost to their next class and watching Fox walk off to meet with Hawk and Deer.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, especially the interaction between the guards and don't worry I will be doing interactions between the students in the next few chapters.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it is early but I won't be able to put a chapter up for at least a week sorry so I thought I would put up this chapter now since I finished it early. I really hope you like it please be sure to review and tell me what I can do to improve, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of the character.**

 **Fox - Naruto**

 **Dog - Kiba**

 **Slug - Sakura**

 **Ghost - Sai**

 **Deer - Shikamaru**

 **Dove - Ino**

 **Dragon - TenTen**

 **Hawk - Neji**

 **Cat - Hinata**

 **Racoon - Gaara**

 **Turtle - Lee**

* * *

Fox, Hawk and Deer walked to their next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the mystery professor, Professor Moody. The three would surely be on guard because none of the guards really trusted the professor, he seemed too suspicious, they walked into the classroom and the first thing they notice when they walked in was that Harry Potter was in this class and the second thing was that everyone seemed rather excited. "Thank you for joining us, I was just about to start, you can sit at the back if you want." Professor Moody said to the three guards without even looking at them so Hawk and Deer followed Fox's example and sat on the spare desk, one on either side of him. "The ministry doesn't think you are old enough to learn about these yet but we think that you are so today we are going to be learning about the three forbidden curses. Now does anyone what they are?" Professor Moody said and the three guards looked at one another when they saw the students shifting uncomfortably, which made them wonder what was so bad about them.

Finally Hermione put her hand up, "Yes Ms. Granger?" the professor said. Hermione shifted nervously before finally talking, "Erm there is one called the Imperious curse, it forces the victim to obey the command of the caster." She answer without looking up and the guards looked at her in shock. "Very good Ms. Granger, now I wouldn't normally do this but I think a demonstration is in order." He said before picking up a jar and taking the large spider out of it and placed it upon the desk.

He waited for a few seconds before pointing his wand at it and chanted a word and all at once the spider stopped what it was doing and Professor Moody started moving it around the classroom, making it do certain things until he decided that they had seen enough, unfortunately looked like he was enjoying himself far too much so he had to be told by one of the guards to stop and carry on with the lesson. "Ok so anyone know what the next one is." The professor asked and everyone looked at each other before Neville slowly lifted his hand. "Yes Longbottom?" He said and Neville looked at his hands, "Erm the next one is the, the Cruciatus curse, it causes extreme pain to the victim." He said whilst stuttering and not looking up from his hands. "That's right," Proessor Moody said before pointing his wand at the spider, "Crucio!" He said loudly and everyone watched as the spider curled up on itself, trying to get away from the intense pain it was feeling. Everyone coiled away in shock and fear and Hermione saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and looked at Neville and saw him shaking in fear, tears rimming his eyes, "Stop it," she murmured, "STOP IT!" She shouted, "Can't you see it is affecting him!" She carried on and the professor quickly looked at Neville before disarming the spell and he coughed and looked around awkwardly before setting his sights on Hermione again. "What is the last curse Ms. Granger?" He asked and Hermione looked at him before answering, "The worst one of all, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse," she said weakly and the professor nodded before pointing his wand one final time at the spider, "Avada Kedavra," He said and watched as the spider died instantly.

Everyone was silent, some shaking in fear and the professor was about to speak but before he could a voice rang out throughout the room, "I think that is enough, you have already scared them enough." Everyone quickly looked to the back of the classroom and saw the guards all stood up and on edge and they realised it was Fox talking, "Maybe you should do something else instead of just showing them the curses and while you are at it why don't you try with the spell that doesn't scare them as much." He said in a stern tone and the two guards looked at him and the students managed to catch what Hawk had whispered, "Wow sometimes he does have his moments, maybe he will make a good Hokage." But they just ignored it because they didn't understand what he was talking about.

Eventually the professor decided to go into depth about the Imperious curse and tell them how it came about and who was the one to first cast it and who was put in Azkaban for it. Finally the hour was over and a lot of the students rushed to get out of the lesson but remembered to wait outside for the guards, they just wanted to get away from the creepy professor. The three guards walked out of the classroom but before they could walk down to the Great Hall someone tugged on Fox's cloak. Fox turned around to look at the student who did it, "Thank you for making him stop, even the Slytherins looked scared out of their wits." A student with black hair said, "You're welcome, anyway if you ask me he looked like he was enjoying it far too much and we thought it was best if we stopped him." Fox replied and even though the students couldn't see it they knew he was smiling, they decided they liked this guard the best, he may seem strict but he still had a nice side to him. "Fox let's go, we don't want to keep Slug waiting too long do we, you know what happens when she gets annoyed or angry, that women is way too impatient." Deer said to Fox and Fox unconsciously put a hand on his head, "I don't want another bruise," he said dramatically and Hawk laughed slightly, "Well then let's not keep the lady waiting and sometimes I wonder why Lady Hokage put you in charge, you are still just as immature as always," He said but the two guards knew he was only joking, slightly. "Hey you know why she picked me," Fox said defensively and he put his hands on his hips and pushed out his chest proudly before carrying on, "I am going to be the next Hokage dattebayo." The two guards shook their heads slightly before Deer sighed, "You know why she picked him Hawk, because no matter what he always has a way of making people want to follow him no matter how annoying he can be." He said and Hawk laughed before agreeing and Fox quickly shouted, "Hey that's not fair, you're ganging up on me and I am not annoying." Deer laughed again, "If you say so, now let's go we have kept that woman waiting long enough, if we don't hurry all three of us will be through the wall." He said and the three walked off leaving the students to follow them. The students just watched the scene in interest, never having seen the guards so friendly or carefree before. "I'm starting to warm up to them," Dean said before following them along with the rest of the students except from Neville who Professor Moody wanted to talk to.

* * *

The three guards walked into the hall and found Slug stood at the table tapping her foot in irritation, "Sorry we are late Slug-chan" Fox said sheepishly and once they felt her aura they automatically knew she was angry and she spun on her foot to face them and they barely got a chance to move before she hit all three of them on the head and the students and staff watched on in shock and amusement as they heard the three injured guards groan in pain before unconsciously flinching away from her and the rest of the guards sat there laughing at their antics. "Do you know how worried we were, we thought something had happened to you!" She said threateningly but her worry seeped into her voice and the three guards looked away before Fox decided to talk, "So, that was just a worry punch?" but he quickly scrambled away and to the table as Slug raised her arm to punch him again. A few minutes later the guards were all sitting at the table and filling their plates with food. "So how was Professor Moody's lesson?" Dragon asked the three guards, "Let's just say he scared a lot of the children in that lesson, even a lot of the Slytherins, even though they wouldn't admit it." Hawk answered and Dragon looked at him in confusion as did the rest of the guards apart from Fox and Deer. "How come?" She asked and this time Fox answered, "Well from what I heard and remembered there are three Unforgivable curses that only dark wizards use but they get put in a prison called Azkaban, I think that was the name anyway. So he was showing them what the three curses were and let's just say it wasn't pretty." He said before he carried on eating ignoring the looks of disbelief from actually remembering something useful. The rest of the guards looked at them in shock before glancing at the mention professor quickly but he seemed to notice he was being watched so as soon as he looked at the guards they all quickly averted their eyes.

* * *

Lunch was finally over and it was time to escort the students to their fourth lesson of the day and unfortunately for Dog and Fox they had to take fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to one of their worst lessons, Potions, which had such a strong scent that as soon as they walked into the room they both gagged, due to their heightened scene of smell. Even though this was Fox's second time in the Potions room he still couldn't get over how badly each ingredient's scent mixed together with the surrounding air. Fox and Dog quickly made their way to the back of the classroom, where the scent wasn't as strong and sat down on two spare chairs and watched as the lesson commenced, which would be an hour in hell for some students, mainly Gryffindors. Fox had learnt earlier on that the Potions professor preferred favouritism, especially to the Slytherins but this was most likely due to the fact that he was their Head of House. Professor Snape spent the entire lesson degrading Gryffindor students, especially Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, who he despised for no reason at all as far as the guards could tell.

* * *

The golden trio walked out of the classroom, Ron and Harry groaning and Hermione had a scowl set on her face, "I know he favours Slytherin but does he have to be so cruel to every other house?" Ron said in an annoyed tone and Harry nodded in agreement and they followed the two guards to their next lesson, which was in the greenhouse, honestly he felt bad for the two guards, from what he heard, these two guards had extra sensitive scenes of smell which meant that even though the Potions classroom smelt strongly of chemicals and the ingredients used, it must be even worse for the two aforementioned guards, especially now that they were going into the greenhouse, which was even smaller and had nowhere for the scents to go. They finally made it to the greenhouse and all of the student heard the two guards groan before Dog muttered, "That smells gross, why didn't we listen to Dove and Dragon when they told us not to go in here." And they all saw Fox nod his head in agreement before he stood up straight and took in a deep breath before walking in and Dog soon followed after but not before turning around and growling at a few snickering Slytherin students, mainly Draco Malfoy and his buddies. The Slytherins quickly stopped and gulped before walking into the greenhouse, the Gryffindors following closely behind, some of them smirking, glad to see Draco Malfoy look so scared from just one noise form the guard wearing the Dog mask.

Harry sat at his desk in between Ron and Hermione and he was trying to work out how to get sap to come out of a certain plant when he and a few other students heard the guards mumbling to each other. When he looked over he noticed Fox's legs were swinging in a childlike manner as he was talking to Dog, who even though tried not to look interested by the way his body language was, he seemed to be drawn in by the conversation they were having. Harry and the others near tried to catch what they were saying but they could only hear certain words like Hokage, Village and a name, Sasuke. As soon as they heard the word Sasuke they saw Fox tense and look anywhere but the guard sat next to him and they saw Dog put a hand on his shoulder and heard him say, "I'm sorry but we all need to talk about it sooner or later, it has been practically three years, we need to decide what we are going to do, we can't just keep chasing something from the past." At this comment everyone who was eavesdropping became confused and then they heard Fox say, "I know, no matter how much I try he just seems to keep getting further and further away but I made a promise and I am going to keep it for as long as I can, it isn't just for Slug-chan anymore, I need him back as well, secretly I think we all do." After that they hardly talked anymore which just confused the eavesdropping students even more.

Finally the lesson was over and it was time for their next lesson, Transfiguration. The two guards walked in silence and all that could be heard was the students talking amongst themselves and the students near them going to their next class. Dog left Fox once they had reached the door with a quick excuse of going to patrol the school, Fox just huffed and watched him go before opening the door and letting the students in. He sat quietly at the back of the room and there was a few times when a few students tried to ask him what was wrong but he quickly shooed them off with the excuse of them needing to concentrate on the lesson. Whilst the students were writing things down Professor McGonagall quietly made her way over to the lonely guard. Over the past few days they had been there, Fox was one of the only ones that she had warmed up to, he may have been a shinobi but he still had a childlike innocence which was probably what drew people in, as well as the natural born leader aura that surrounded him, she knew straight away that her students would be safe with them here because they would follow his orders no matter what. "You know it always helps if you talk to someone about something that is bothering you, you may be a guard but I guess you could say I warmed up to you so if you want to talk you can always tell me." She said glancing at him through the corner of her eye and watched as he turned towards her but then turned back to the front of the classroom. "It doesn't matter it is a personal matter that is still quite touchy so I would prefer not to talk about it right now." He said, she could hear the sadness in his voice but didn't push any further, knowing that he would talk to someone soon. She made her way back to the front of the classroom and she could feel her students' curious gazes on her and the blonde guard.

The lesson was finally over and Fox walked out of the classroom and waited for them so that he could take them to the Gryffindor common room. As he was waiting Dog came over and briefly explained that he would take the Slytherins and they waited in silence but as soon as all of the Gryffindors were out of the classroom he walked away from Dog and towards the Gryffindor common room where he met Cat and a group of first year Gryffindors. "Hello Cat," Fox said once they were in hearing distance, Cat quickly turned around and looked at Fox, "Hello Fox, you look ready to fall over," she said and laughed as he nudged her with his shoulder and they watched as the students walked into the common room whilst looking at them, some of them smiling. Fox and Cat walked in after them when all of a sudden they found themselves on the ground and all of the students were laughing, "Wow you both are getting lazy, you couldn't even sense me." A voice said from above them and when they looked they saw Racoon sat on their legs, "Racoon what are you doing, you should be patrolling the school." Fox said as he stood up and helped Cat up, "Yeah well I finished my shift and I got bored so what better than to creep up on my teammates, especially one who is taking this Captain thing too seriously and isn't acting like himself." Racoon said with a sigh, "Well you should know how serious this is, especially since you are the Kazekage, you should at least try and act like it," Fox replied in an annoyed tone, "Yes well even I am allowed a break sometimes and you need to remember that even though we are on a mission you don't need to be so serious until the other two schools arrive." Racoon replied and then laughed slightly when he realised all of the students were watching them. "Anyway I forgot to tell you, Lady Hokage sent me a letter for you this morning and tonight you and Cat can stay in here if you want or you can go to the common room, it is up to you." Racoon carried on before holding out a letter to Fox who took it and decided he would read it later so he turned to the students, "Well if you all get ready then we can go down to dinner," He said before talking to his two comrades in Japanese.

* * *

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I have done, I really hope you like it, it took a while to do especially since I accidently deleted half of it so I had to retype it all. Please be sure to review and tell me if you like it.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 for you, sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days, a lot is going on right now so I might not be able to upload for a while but I will try to do it as much as possible. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and please be sure to review, I would like to know what you think about it since it is my first real story I have done. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any characters.**

* * *

The three guards and the Gryffindor students made their way down to the Great Hall and the guards parted ways with them and sat down at their table where the rest of the guards were waiting. Once they were sat down they put food onto their plates but before Fox started eating he took out the letter Racoon had given him and released the seal placed on it. He opened it and started reading it to himself, not realising the rest of the guards had their eyes on him. By the time he had finished reading it his grip on the scroll had tightened and his breathing was harsh and the rest of the guards automatically knew that he was mad, if not a little bit upset. "What's wrong Fox?" Turtle asked as he leaned forwards to try and get a look at what was written, Fox quickly looked up at them and sighed before speaking, "The Akatsuki has managed to get their hands on another jinchuuriki." The others looked at him in shock, not that anyone could see and they stayed that way for at least a minute before Racoon decided to speak up, "Which one?" Fox looked at him, "The three tails," He said before looking down at the scroll and then he dropped it in the middle of the table before finally deciding to eat and none of the realised that they were being watched by some of the professors and a few students.

They ate in silence and as soon as Fox had finished he stood up and before he walked away he turned to Cat, "I will meet you in the Gryffindor common room." He said before he turned away and swiftly walked out of the hall, gaining quite a few curious stares. The others sighed and looked at each, Deer muttering a quiet 'troublesome' before deciding to speak, "That's one more that means it's only a certain amount of time before they come after him." The others looked at him and Slug sighed, "Yes but they don't know where they are and anyway if and when they come, we will protect him with our lives, he means a lot to me and I can't lose another teammate so I know I will do everything I can to protect him and I know you will Racoon seeing as you know what it is like to have your tailed beast extracted." She said and Racoon nodded in agreement, "He was my first real friend, I won't let anything happen to him," he said and the others agreed with him before they finally decided to leave seeing as quite a lot of the students decided to go back to the common rooms.

* * *

The golden trio walked into the common room with a few of their friends to see Fox sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace and he didn't even notice them walk in, indicating he was deep in thought. They made their way over to him before Hermione decided to get his attention, "Erm, Fox is everything ok?" She asked and he quickly turned to look at her, "Yes everything is fine, I was just thinking about something that's all." He replied but he still seemed distracted. "Are you sure you seem to be a bit distracted, you know you could always talk to someone," Hermione replied and by this time it was quite in the common room as everyone was interested in what he had to say but before he could reply the portrait opened and Slug walked in with Cat, "Hey Fox are you ok?" Slug asked as they neared him and they both took a seat on each side of him. "I am fine I was just thinking about something Dog and I were talking about earlier on." Fox replied whilst looking into the fire, "What were you talking about?" Cat asked and the two guards waited patiently for Fox to reply, "We were talking about _him,_ Dog said that sooner or later we are going to have to stop chasing him." He said and the two guards sat on either side of him stiffened and Slug reached for his hand whilst Cat put her hand on his shoulder, "We aren't going to give up until we know for sure that there is no way of bringing him back you hear me, not everyone agrees but they are still willing to help us because they know it will make us happy and we can finally stop worrying about him." Slug replied, which made everyone in the room but the three guards confused. "Slug is right Fox, we will not stop until he is back, I want to see you happy again," Cat said and the two guards looked at her and smiled. "Thank you," Fox said and even though you couldn't see his face the two guards knew he was smiling.

"Slug are you in here?" A voice said from the portrait, "Yeah Ghost I am," Slug replied and the others watched as a guard with black hair walked in and towards the three guards. "What's wrong?" He asked and Slug looked at him before sighing, "We were just talking about _him_ ," Slug replied and Ghost looked at them before saying in an emotionless tone, "Oh the traitor." That got the three guards attention and the students unconsciously backed away when they realised that he had obviously said something wrong, "Don't you dare call him that ever again!" Fox shouted as he jumped up from where he was sitting, his fists clenched and he looked like he was ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Why not, that's what he is," Ghost replied in the same tone and that was when Fox lunged at him, his fist connecting with the side of Ghost's mask before Slug and Cat could stop him, "Fox stop! You're the Captain, you should act like one, no matter how much he deserves to be hit, you can't just attack him!" Slug yelled and quickly rushed forwards and grabbed Fox by the back of his chest plate, and with chakra enhanced fists, she pulled him off of Ghost in time to stop him from punching him again. "Ghost you shouldn't say things like that, you know he doesn't like it, now why don't you and Slug go and do you tasks and we can talk later on," Cat said and Ghost nodded before he and Slug walked out of the portrait hole and Fox huffed before sitting down again whilst Cat gave him disapproving glances.

"Excuse me but who were they talking about?" A boy with brown hair and brown skin asked, "It doesn't matter," Fox quickly said and Cat sighed before sitting next to him and taking one if his hands in her own, "Fox this isn't just about him is it, it's about the letter Lady Hokage sent you, isn't it?" Cat asked and Fox looked at her, "Maybe, I mean we haven't been here for more than a few days and we already find out that they managed to get someone else, it's only going to be a matter of time now Cat," Fox said in a sad tone before clenching his fist that wasn't in Cat's hand. "I know but don't worry we won't let anything happen you hear me." Cat replied and Fox quickly stood up, "That's what I'm afraid of! You're going to get yourselves killed! And for what to keep me safe!" He shouted, shocking everyone in the room and he calmed down slightly, his shoulders slouching, "Maybe we should have told Dumbledore-san before any of this could have happened, I mean you can't keep an eye on the school and what happens back in our village and me at the same time," He carried on and everyone but Cat was confused about what he was saying, all of them wondering what he was going on about. Cat stood up and pulled Fox into a hug, shocking him, "Don't worry Fox-kun we will all be fine, you don't have to worry about us. Worry about yourself and the students and if you really want to we can tell Dumbledore-san tomorrow." She said in a soothing voice which calmed Fox down and the other students looked at the scene in awe, some of the girls smiling. "Thank you Cat-chan," Fox replied and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug before he pulled away and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Slug and Ghost walked down the corridor in silence, Slug silently seething at Ghost for saying that about Sasuke. "Are you angry at me Slug," Ghost asked and Slug slowly turned to face him before facing forwards again and Ghost gulped, scared he was going to get hit. "I am not mad just annoyed at you, you know how he feels about trying to get Sasuke back. You might not like him but he is a part of us, we aren't complete until we get him back." Slug said and Ghost quickly turned on her, "Don't you mean you aren't complete without him, you may not have noticed but when we saw him it hurt Naruto to know that he wasn't the same Sasuke he knew and by trying to keep his promise to you it is hurting him and it is going to keep hurting him until he or Sasuke either dies or he brings Sasuke back." He said before turning away from a shocked Slug and walking away. Slug stood there thinking about what Ghost had said before she slowly made her way to the Ravenclaw common room, "Where were you?" Deer asked once she walked into the common room, causing a few of the students to look her way before they turned back to their homework. "I was with Fox, it seems he was thinking about the letter and _him_ ," She replied as she sat down next to Deer. "Hn, Troublesome." Deer replied before looking at the students and then the scroll that was in his lap, "Ghost told me something on the way back here." Slug said nonchalantly before looking at Deer, "What did he say?" Deer asked as he looked up from his scroll, "He told me that searching for _him_ was causing Fox pain and that sooner or later if he carries on that it will end up getting him killed, and he also said that it was because of that promise we made. Now that he told me that I can't help but find some truth in it." Slug replied and Deer sighed before turning towards her, "Look it isn't your fault, Fox isn't just doing this for you anymore, he may not seem like it but he wants him back too, no matter how much he claims he hates him he was his first real friend, he considers him as a brother. He is doing this for all of us because it may not seem like it but when he left he also took a part of us with him, he is the last member of our team and Fox wants to remind him of that, remind him that he isn't alone in the world, that he has friends who care about him and want him back where he belongs, back home." He said and Slug sat there in silence, taking in everything Deer had just said and she nodded her head, "You're right and we will get him back no matter what." She said and Deer muttered another 'troublesome' before turning back to his scroll.

* * *

Eventually all of the students were asleep and all of the guards were making their way back to their common room. Dragon, Hawk and Turtle walked down the desolated hallway in silence until Dragon decided to speak up. "How do you think Fox is?" She asked and turned to her two teammates, "Fox will be fine he has us and he will probably be thinking about the remaining jinchuuriki," Hawk replied and Turtle was quick to agree, "Yes Fox's youthfulness will prove to be indestructible," He said in a loud voice. "You're right he's Fox, he will be perfectly fine," Dragon said more to herself than anyone else and they carried on down the hallway until they reached the painting to their common room, they said the password before watching it open and then they walked through it, hearing it close behind them. "Well it seems we were the last ones back," Hawk said as they walked in and saw everyone else sat near the fire, streaming cups in their hands and three more on the table. "Yup, we were just waiting for the three of you," Kiba said as the three took off their cloaks, masks and the chest plates of their armour. "Well thanks for the drinks," TenTen said as she flopped down onto the couch next to Ino and Kiba. "You're welcome," Gaara replied before taking a sip of his drink. The guards talked for about half an hour before finally deciding to call it a night and headed up to their rooms. "Goodnight everyone," Fox said before going into the boys' room, "Night Naruto," The girls replied before going into their rooms.

* * *

The next month was fairly boring with nothing to do except what they usually did, go to breakfast, guard the lessons, go to lunch, guard more lessons, take the students back to their common rooms then down to dinner then finally back to the common rooms before patrolling the hallways and then going to sleep themselves. Fox sent weekly reports to Tsunade, sometimes asking for a few supplies and maybe a few cloaks and shirts, thanks to training and eventually the guards had settled in and were getting along with a few students, mostly Gryffindors, and it was decided that Shino and Choji were well enough to come and help. The guards were waiting in the Great Hall along with all of the students, waiting to see the two new guards. After about five minutes the giant doors opened and two people stood in the frame, one with a bear mask and one with a bug mask. They walked towards the rest of the guards, all of them smiling under their masks at finally seeing their friends after a whole month, "Welcome, Bear, Bug, we are glad that you are here and we hope that you will feel at home." Dumbledore said and the two guards tilted their heads down in a gesture to say thank you, "Hello Captain-san," Bug said to Fox and Fox smiled under his mask, "I'm glad to see you both are healthy again," Fox replied and the two guards nodded their heads before standing with the rest of them. "Now we can start our dinner and then you can show the two new guards around," Dumbledore said to Fox and Fox nodded his head before they took a seat at their table, Bear and Bug following their example.

* * *

 **So that's it Shino and Choji are here and sorry I skipped a month but nothing was going to happen so I figure you would all get bored if I just dragged on about them doing basically nothing. I hope you liked it and I will try to upload as soon as I can and thank you for the people who have reviewed.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile but a lot of things have been going on at the moment so this chapter isn't as long because I wanted to get one out so I hope you like it and please be sure to review it would mean a lot, thank you and thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

* * *

Eventually the guards decided on letting Bear and Bug take a look around the castle to get the layout and then go to the common room to let them rest. In four weeks the two other selected schools would be coming to live at Hogwarts for the year, which would make their mission a lot harder so they could use all the help they could get. Fox had just finished showing Bear and Bug around and to the common room so now he was on his way to the Gryffindor common room where he could sit down next to the fire and talk to Cat, and though he wouldn't admit it unless he was forced to, he had really started to take a liking to the students, especially the Gryffindor students. He finally made it to the common room and as soon as the Fat Lady had asked for the password he gave it to her and climbed through the portrait hole, his eyes scanning for Cat or any of the other guards.

As he walked in a few students looked at him before realising who it was and went back to doing what they were doing before he walked in and Fox ignored him in favour of walking over to the long, dark blue haired guard wearing the Cat mask. "Hello Cat," He said as he sat down next to her and the few students she was talking to, "Hello Fox, how are Bear and Bug fitting in?" She asked, worried about her teammate and her friend, "They are fine, I think they are in the common room unless they have decided to look for the others and help them out but I told them that we would be back in a few hours." Fox replied and Cat nodded, "That's good," she replied with a smile that couldn't be seen. After about an hour or so the two guards were sat near the fire and students were scattered around the room and the students closest to them were Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were trying to listen in on their conversation but were also trying to make it look inconspicuous. "Did Bear or Bug say anything about what was going on in Konoha or about the Akatsuki?" Cat asked Fox and she watched as he tensed up before his shoulders slumped and he sighed, "No, all Bear said was that Konoha was still fine and the Akatsuki have gone quiet again, most likely trying to figure out which one to go for next." Fox replied as he faced the fire, glancing at Cat through the corner of his eyes. "What about him, did they find anything?" Cat said but was cautious seeing as Sasuke was still a touchy subject, "Nope Bug told me that there wasn't any leads ever since we met him again." Fox replied before leaning backwards on the couch. "I'm sure they will be something, then you can bring him home to where he belongs." Cat replied, moving slightly closer to Fox, who greatly appreciated the gesture, "Well you seem to be one of the only ones still thinking that," He replied before sighing again and looking back at the fire.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat near the two guards doing their homework, well Hermione doing her homework and Ron and Harry not bothering unless Hermione forced them to do something but as they were writing they overheard the two guards speaking and curiosity took over and they listened in. "What do you think they were on about?" Ron asked once the two guards had finished their conversation, "I don't know but it was obviously something private so I think we should mind our own business and try and get this homework done so that we don't have any by the time the two other schools join us." Hermione replied, giving them a pointed look before going back to her Charms homework, making sure what she had just written was correct. "But don't they intrigue you Hermione, they never take off their masks in front of the students or teachers, they always speak in their home language when they are by themselves or if they want to talk in private and the only ones that seem friendly enough to have a conversation with are Cat and Fox." Ron said in an exasperated tone, trying to justify his reasoning of wanting to know more about them. "You may be right Ronald but if Dumbledore doesn't know much about them and still trusts them, then I trust them too and we don't want to make their job any harder than it is going to get once the two other schools come here," Hermione said before looking at Harry, "Isn't that right Harry?" She said, giving him a look that dared him to disagree with her. Harry sighed before answering, "Hermione's right Ron, we shouldn't get into their personal lives, there here to do a job and that's it, we shouldn't make it any harder for them and from what I heard, I have a feeling a few of them are a bit homesick seeing as I have heard more than just Fox talking about where they come from." Hermione nodded in agreement before looking at her homework, giving it a once over to make sure everything was to a suitable standard and then she made a sound of approval before packing her things away, waiting for Ron and Harry to finish so that she could proof read their essays to make sure they were correct.

It was another hour before the rest of the students had decided to go up to their dorms and Fox and Cat made their way through the portrait hole, meeting up with Dog and Hawk before making their way to their common room. "Well our job will become considerably easier with two extra guards, don't you think?" Dog said whilst they walked down an empty corridor near their common room, "Yes it will and a few of us will actually be able to get a full night's rest because not all of us need to be patrolling in the morning," Hawk replied and then stopped as they reached the painting hiding their common room. Hawk said the password and the four of them walked in to be greeted with the sight of everyone sat on the chairs and couches, their masks off and their cloaks on the back of a chair. "Well it seems that we were the last ones to arrive," Naruto said as he took off his mask, "Yep that would be correct," Sakura replied, handing him a cup of hot chocolate as he sat down in an empty space. "Can someone take my first shift tomorrow because Baa-chan wants the report written and she wants to know if we need anything sending over." Naruto said after he took a sip of his hot chocolate, "I will Naruto and don't fry that little brain of yours thinking of things to write," Choji said chuckling, "You'll be surprised of how many new words he actually knows Choji, Lady Tsunade will be asking him to be the next Hokage any time now if he keeps it up," Ino said with a faint smile on her face. "I don't think so, I am still too young to be Hokage but hopefully she will ask me to be her successor in a few years or so," Naruto replied with a slight frown on his face, showing that he didn't fully believe his own words. "Naruto don't doubt yourself if you put your mind to it then you will become Hokage and don't worry we will all be buzzing around you like flies, making sure you do your best and we will be right beside you helping you, no matter how troublesome it may be," Shikamaru replied, the others nodding, agreeing with what he was saying. "Thank you Shikamaru, it means a lot to me knowing that you will all be with me." Naruto said, a smile gracing his face, his brilliant, blue eyes sparkling in contempt.

* * *

In the morning Naruto walked down into the common room, yawning and scratching his stomach underneath his chest plate and he walked into the kitchen to find the others scattered about in various stages of making themselves a drink. "Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she handed him a mug full of coffee, "Morning Hinata-chan, thank you," Naruto replied before taking a sip and humming in satisfaction. Well once we are all awake we can go down to the hall and Naruto don't forget the reports," Sakura said as she walked past him, "Thanks for reminding me Sakura-chan," Naruto replied as he sat down on the couch. After about five minutes the guards all had their masks on and were putting on their cloaks before they walked out of their common room, Naruto holding a stack of papers, and made their way down to the Great Hall to have their breakfast along with the students and staff.

The guards sat down at their table and once they had filled their plates with food, Fox got started on the reports, taking a few stops to eat his breakfast. "Do you need any help Fox?" Ghost asked him whilst leaning over to see what he was writing and Fox looked up for a minute before replying, "What do you all want me to ask Baa-chan to send us?" Everyone looked in thought for about thirty seconds before Shikamaru replied, "Well we could do with some more shoes, you, Dove and Turtle need another cloak, maybe some more gloves and our winter cloaks since we didn't anticipate how cold it was going to be for the next few months," He said and Fox nodded before writing the things down and then carrying on with the report but by the time everyone had finished their breakfasts and were getting ready to go to their first lesson he still hadn't finished so he sighed and picked up all of the papers. "I guess I will have to finish the report during our first shift," He said and the others nodded, "Well we best get going, we don't want to keep them waiting, come on Fox," Ghost said and the two made their way to their first lesson.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please be sure to review.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry it has been awhile, I have had a lot going on at the moment but I have now started my summer holidays and I was going to post this chapter this morning but seeing as it is my birthday I didn't have time, thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far and I hope you like this chapter, my story writing has gotten considerably better since my first chapter so please enjoy and please be sure to review.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the storyline.**

 **IMPORTANT - Chapter 1 of the rewrite is now up.**

 **Guards, just in case you forgot:**

 **Fox - Naruto**

 **Cat - Hinata**

 **Turtle - Lee**

 **Hawk - Neji**

 **Dog - Kiba**

 **Bear - Choji**

 **Bug - Shino**

 **Swan - Ino**

 **Racoon - Gaara**

 **Slug - Sakura**

 **Ghost - Sai**

 **Deer - Shikamaru**

 **Dragon - TenTen**

* * *

Fox and Ghost sat down at the back of the classroom with a group of fourth years, which they realised were Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Fox set down all of his papers on the desk and sat down on a chair whilst Ghost sat on top of the table, pointing things out that needed changing on the report. The professor walked into the classroom and took a quick glance at the two guards, wondering why one of them was writing but then she turned back to her class and started the lesson. After about twenty minutes Fox had finally finished the reports and stood up, whispering to Ghost, telling him where he was going and would be back in a few minutes and Ghost nodded in acknowledgement. Fox quickly walked out of the classroom and made his way towards the owlry to send the reports off to the Hokage. The task took about five minutes to complete and he was back inside the classroom in no time, he quietly walked in and sat down on top of the desk with Ghost whilst unconsciously swinging his legs back and forth. "Well it is nearly the end of October so the other two schools should be here in another two weeks," Ghost said to Fox in a quite tone so he didn't disturb the lesson, "Yeah and that is when our job gets even harder but we should be really lucky that the Akatsuki haven't found out where I am yet." Fox replied in the same quiet tone and Ghost nodded, "Well even if they do, we will still beat them and then you won't have to worry about them," He said as he looked at Fox and Fox just nodded in return before facing the class again.

* * *

The class had finally finished and the students went to their next class along with Fox and Ghost, "So when do you think we will get the equipment and resources we requested?" Ghost asked Fox as they were walking to their class, "Probably at lunch so whoever has a free schedule after lunch can take all of the stuff to our dorm." Fox replied before opening the door to the classroom and waiting for all of the students to walk into their DADA class. "I really don't like this lesson, I mean it's not that bad but for wizards who are underage it is just too gruesome, I mean why would Dumbledore-san allow this?" Ghost said as they sat on top of a desk at the back of the classroom, "I don't know but I have a feeling that Dumbledore doesn't really know what the professor is teaching them." Fox replied before giving a slight glare behind his mask towards the DADA professor. The class were practicing on warding off the Imperius curse but only a few students were able to slightly do it before they gave in to the curse. "It can't be that hard can it?" Ghost said to Hawk who had walked in a few moments ago to talk to Fox, "That depends on how much will power you have," Professor Moody replied before Hawk could answer. "Maybe you would like to have a try?" Moody said to the three guards and Ghost and Hawk looked at Fox, "I don't see why not, let's see what all the fuss is about," Fox replied and the three guards stepped forwards, Hawk going first. Hawk stood there for a few seconds not realising Professor Moody had said the incantation and he looked around before looking at the professor, "Have you done it yet?" He asked and the students gaped at him whilst a frown started to make its way onto Moody's face, "Yes actually I have but you don't seem to be affected by it." Moody stated before Ghost stepped up to have a go, the same thing happened to him which made the frown on Moody's face grow and a few of the students, mostly Gryffindors who Fox recognised, smile and look proud. Finally Fox switched places with Ghost and Moody tried again and after a few seconds his expression changed to one of shock and confusion before it returned back to a frown, too quick for anyone but the guards to see. "Well it seems all of you are immune to it so it shouldn't be a problem if you were to meet a bad witch or wizard that tried to do that to you in the future." Moody said before looking at Fox again in slight interest, which automatically made Hawk and Ghost move forwards slightly in a protective manner, then he turned back to the students and continued with his lesson until the hour was up.

* * *

Finally it was time for lunch and the students, staff and guards were making their way to the Great Hall where they all took their seats, talking to their friends or colleagues and started filling their plates up when the food appeared on the table. "Who has a free schedule next?" Fox asked the rest of his teammates whilst he filled his plate, "I do, why?" Slug replied while she also finished filling her plate full of food, "Well the items Lady Tsunade is sending us should arrive soon so sine we all have to guard lessons please could you take all of the stuff to our dorm?" Fox asked her before lifting hi mask up slightly so you could see his mouth but not much else then he proceeded to lift his fork to his mouth and put the food in his mouth. "Yeah sure I will do," Slug replied and then they all continued to eat their meal in silence and they were about half way through their meals when an owl carrying a large box came through one of the windows and landed on the table, drawing a lot of people's attention. Fox put his fork down and picked up the box whilst Cat fed the owl some food as a thank you and watched as the owl flew off. Fox looked at the seal on the box before he made a few hand seals and released the seal on the box before proceeding to open it, "Well it seems Baa-chan was able to give us everything we asked for," Fox said as he began to take things out and placing them in piles, one for each person, and ignored the feeling of being watched seeing as a lot of attention had been drawn to them. By the time he had sorted everything out only the weapons remained in the box, "We can divide the weapons between us later on, "Fox said and looked at all of the piles, Everyone had a new cloak, a few pairs of ANBU undershirts and pants, two pairs of sandals, a winter cloak and two pairs of gloves and each of them had a few letters from friends and family back in Konoha and Naruto had an extra one from Tsunade. Deer picked up his pile and put it back into the box before doing the same with all of the other piles so that it would be easier for Slug to carry the box back up to their dorm. "Well now that that's sorted we can finish our meals before we have to carry on guarding." Deer said in a bored tone before he sat back down and carried on eating his meal.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione whilst he ate his meal, "I don't know but from the looks of it, it seems that they got sent supplies as well as a few letter for each other them, maybe from friends and family." Hermione replied and Dean, Seamus and Neville all looked at her then at the guards, "It's hard to think that they probably live a normal life like us back in their home country when they aren't on a mission," Dean said as he looked at them and the others nodded in agreement, "Yeah like they probably do what anyone else does, go out with friends and have a family," Seamus replied, "I wonder how old they actually are, I mean their captain, Fox, acts a bit childish from time to time, whenever I see him in a class he is always sat on the table with his partner, swinging his legs but then sometimes he acts as an adult." He carried on and Hermione nodded in agreement before thinking for a moment, "Well if you think about it logically, they probably didn't have a proper childhood, seeing as they were raised as ninja so they had to grow up fast but even then some of them managed to keep at least one or two childlike attributes. I mean look at Slug, she twirls her hair sometimes, which is what a teenager would do, Fox swings his legs and sometimes pranks his teammates but then gets punched by Slug for it, Turtle is quite loud and Dove also twirls her hair. Whereas Ghost sounds as if he doesn't have any emotions most of the time and Hawk seems mature and Deer is the tactician so he obviously has a high IQ" Hermione replied and the others looked at her in disbelief, "How could you work all that out in just one and a half months?" Neville asked but before she could replied Ron decided to answer for her, "Isn't it obvious, she's a bloody genius, that's why." Hermione smiled at him before continuing her meal.

* * *

Lunch had finally finished and Slug had taken everything but the letters up to their dorm room before she helped Bear and Hawk with patrolling the corridors and the three of them took a few minutes break to read the letters they had been given. Slug had three, one from her parents, one from her Sensei, Kakashi and one from Lady Tsunade and Shizune. The one from her parents were asking how she was doing and whether they needed to send anything for her, the one from Kakashi was asking how the mission was going, if she was doing ok and if Fox and Sai were ok seeing as he was also their teacher and the one from Lady Tsunade and Shizune were also asking how she was doing and whether she was keeping up with her studies in medic ninjutsu. Bear had a letter from his parents and he wished he had one from his Sensei, Asuma, but unfortunately he was killed by the Akatsuki a few weeks before the mission, the one from his parents were asking how he was doing, how the mission was going and whether he needed anything sending to him. Hawk had two letters, one from his uncle, who was also Cat's father, and the other was from his Sensei, Gai. The one from his uncle was asking how he was doing and how the mission was going and how Cat was doing and surprisingly he asked whether Fox was doing ok but this might be because he had grown a soft spot for Fox just like everyone else he had spoken to and it could also be because he knew about the Three Tails being captured and Fox couldn't do anything about it. The one from Gai was also asking how the mission was going but it was also asking how his other two students, Dragon and Turtle were doing then he started going off about youthfulness, which Hawk eventually gave up on reading.

* * *

Fox and Cat sat on a thick tree branch whilst watching over the Care of Magical Creatures lesson when they both decided to look at the letters they were given. Cat had been given two, one from her father and sister and one from her Sensei, Kurenai. The one from her father and sister asked her how the mission was going and hoped that they would see her, and it also asked how Fox was, not that she would tell him that, but she smiled to herself, realising her father didn't mind Fox as much anymore. The one from her Sensei also asked how the mission was going but it also asked how she was doing and how Bug was doing seeing as he had only just arrived after recovering from an injury he had received on a previous mission along with Bear. Fox had three letters, one from Kakashi, one from his other Sensei, Jiraiya, and one from Lady Tsunade. The one from Kakashi asked how the mission was going and whether he, Slug and Ghost, seeing as the three of them were on the same team, he didn't really care about how Ghost was but asked anyway, were okay or not. The one from Jiraiya was saying that he would be going on a scouting mission soon but he would visit in a few months to train him a bit more, it was also asking how he was and then he talked about the three-tails being captured. The one from Lady Tsunade was asking him if he was okay and to make sure he send the reports in and it was asking him about his thoughts on the three-tails being captured and telling him not to worry about it. Fox sighed before putting his letters away and focused on keeping guard of the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and eventually it was time for dinner and everyone made their way into the Great Hall and focused on their meals and the guards were concentrating on what to put in the reply letters and by the time dinner had finished they had finished their letters and gave them to Bug to send off either after the meal or in the morning. Fox and Cat made their way to the Gryffindor common room in a comfortable silence, both looking at the moving pictures until they eventually reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Fox said the password before they walked through the portrait hole and into the common room, where they then proceeded to sit down in their usually spot. The students had left that space for them so that they would have somewhere nice to sit after having to guard the school all day and part of the night seeing as they would have to guard the common room until all of the students had gone to sleep. It didn't take long for the students to go to bed this night so the two guards only had to wait for about an hour before they went back to the comfort of their own common room where they take off their masks and cloaks and talk to their teammates as friends and not as colleagues before eventually drifting off to their rooms and falling asleep in their beds.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please be sure to review it would mean a lot, thank you.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Authors Note

**Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter but I would just like to tell you that I am rewriting this story so that it can be better now that I have more time on my hands to sort it out and make it more interesting and detailed so sorry for everyone who liked this story but maybe you will like the rewrite better and enjoy reading it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed but I seriously think you will like the rewrite better and I will still be using the same characters because they all have their own roles to play in the bigger picture but their true reasons for being in the story won't be shown until later on.**

 **-Thank you for reading this and the rewrite should be uploaded soon.**

 **Chapter 1 of the rewrite is now up so I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
